The Scorpion
by Lostchild511
Summary: What would have happend if Christine ran away from Raoul because of a secret and how long will she be able to keep it hidden. Rating May Change
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Christine knocked on Raouls study door with shaky hands, she was nervouse of his reaction to the fact that she was two months pregnant and they had not even had there wedding yet. Come in Raoul said through the door and Christine stepped inside the room was warm and toasty due to the roaring fireplace behind Raouls desk. Little Lotte what are you doing up so late you know that flue you caught won't heal itself.

Christine sighed and said Raoul there is somthing we need to disscuss. Raouls face fell and asked of course what do you need. Christine looked up into his eye and saw the genuine concern and love in them, somthing she felt she didn't deserve. Then she remembered the same look in another pair of eyes, golden with flecks of green.

Sadly though he was gone and because of her treachery the mob had killed him. Raoul had told her two nights after the fire that he had perished, Meg had given him the white mask as proof.

Christine shook her head and looked into Raouls eyes. She thought up a exuse and said I just miss my friends at the Opera house thats all.

Raoul held Christines hand in his and said don't worry Christine that life is far behind you, remember I will stay with you each night and each morning.

Christine smiled and said goodnight Raoul.

Raoul kissed her hand and said goodnight Little lotte.

* * *

Christine waited until she could hear Raoul snoring from the bedroom next to hers.

When she was sure the coast was clear she donned a traveling dress a wool cloak and packed her riding satchel.

When she got to the stable and had mounted her Mare Emerald she held a hand to her stomach and said if I had known you would be created I would not have chosen the easy way out.

As she rode off into the night she thought yet again I did not chose this at all he chose for me.

* * *

_Sorry if the Chapter is too short I tried really hard to make it long but I was kind of being pushed to hurry up by my mom so uh please read and review and I hope I remember to update lol. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Raoul woke the next morning to somone knocking on his bedroom door. Come in already he shouted, he had never been a morning person.

His head butler Fransisco walked in timidly and said sorry to bother you sir but one of the maids found this in the young Mademoiselle room.

Raoul took the note from Fransisco and read

_**My dearest Raoul I am sorry but I can not be your wife. The life of a Comte's wife is not for me and do not deny it that your family has degraded me since we were young. I do admit in having deceived you but for the safty of your heart and your faith in me I can never tell you why. **_

_**Goodbye my dear friend **_

_**Christine. D **_

Raoul felt his heart breaking. The butler had long since fled the room not wanting to upset him more. Raouls pain soon turned to anger! how dare she leave him!!!

he had gone down to the bloody pit of that phantoms hell to rescue her. Where would she go anyway? no family, no home, since the Opera Popular was damaged beyond repair. She also actully believed his story that the phantom died. No the phantom had dissapeared by the time the mob got there, little Giry told him so when she showed him the white mask.

Wait he thought triumphantly, The Girys had literally raised her. Raoul smiled, he would go to the Girys and beg for her to see reason even if it meant running away from his family and wealthy lifestyle if thats why she fled.

* * *

_(Earlier that night)_

Christine stopped her horse at Madam Girys house. as soon as she knocked on the door it swung open to reveal Madam Girys Grumpy houskeeper Lucy.

What do you want can't you see its in the middle of the night? I am sorry to intrude but is Madam Giry or her daughter available Christine asked peeking over the womans shoulder.

No they're sleeping, which I was doing too until some noisy brat woke me up!

Christine was getting impatient can I see them or not? she folded her arms over her chest /a bad habit from her childhood./ May I ask who you are first of all Lucy said mockingly. sighing she said Christine Daa'e Madame Giry raised me.

Lucys eyes turned to saucers and said oh my goodness your the singer who hooked herself a rich man, my goodness if I had known you were here I would have not let Madam invite that strange guest into staying with us!

Christine did not know why but this peeked her interest, What Strange Guest she asked?

Its this odd little brother of Madam Giry's, Lucy said poor dear must of been in that fire at the opera the way his face is all messed up. Christine had heard enough to figure out who Lucy was referring to, and collapsed on the ground!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Christine woke up covered in a big warm quilt, She smiled as she noticed a snoring Meg in a chair next to her bed.

Meg must have sensed Christine was awake for she opened her eyes and rushed to her friends God Christine we were so worried about you, me and mama were terrified when our housekeeper told us you had fainted Meg said Quickly.

Christine hugged her dear friend and said its so good to see you Meg I have really missed you and mother Giry.

Meg then noticed how thin Christine was and saw dark circles under her eyes. Christine you don't look so well whats happend to you and where is your fiance?

Christine sighed, she knew Meg would start to interrogate her but first Christine had her own questions and she pretty much knew that Madam Giry would not answer them. Meg Christine said, I need your help so answer me truthfully.

Meg nodded and said what do you want to know, Christine asked is the Phantom really dead or did you lie to keep him safe?

Christine why would you think I would lie about that Meg asked horrified and Christine started to cry bitter tears.

Meg at first thought Christine was crying out of relief untill she heard Christine whisper I am so sorry mon ami, so sorry.

Both girls stopped when a voice from the doorway said softly Meg, let me talk to her you should go practice your stitching and Meg scampered out the door giving Christine a reasurring smile.

Madam Giry entered and Christine said so he's really dead isnt he Madam?

Madam Giry said Christine even if he was'nt dead I dought he would want to see you after all that you did to him, you made your choice Christine, you should be heading back to De Changy Manor.

Christine looked at Madam Giry as she walked out of Megs bedroom, and said the three words she had been afraid to admit were true.

I am Pregnant


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Madam Giry stopped when she heard Christine say, "I am Pregnant."

She turned and stared at her adopted daughter with a stony look on her face, then she said slowly "how long have you known, who is the father?"

Christine looked at her with saddness in her eyes and said, "Ive known since the opera's last Masqurade ball, and I know what your thinking Madam and your right the child is Eriks." Madam Giry looked Christine straight in the eye and said, "how dare you, you slept with him then ran off with another man, even after you found his child beneath your heart you broke his and now you come back here most likely wanting redemption!"

"Please Madam do not be angry I must know if what you said was True and that he is gone or if you know if he really is alive, please I must know," Madam Giry felt sorry for Christine, she must have traveld for days just to find her and she prayed Erik would forgive her for the betrayl she was about to commit.

"Christine Erik is alive Madam Giry said but he is only a shell of his former self since you left, he came here actually two days ago needing a place to hide from the police.

Christines eyes widened "where is he I must find him, tell me?!"

Madam Giry said wearly "he did not tell me specificly where he was going but he said somwhere near the Rouen France and he did not tell me anymore.

Christine stood up on shaky legs "I have to find him. "All in good time my child" Madam Giry helped Christine stand and said now why don't we get you some tea and you can explain to me where your fiance is.

Suddenly a knock /or rather/ a banging on the parlor door was heard.

Meg came rushing in nervous as heck saying "Its the Vicomte he wants us to give back Christine, I think he's drunk!

"Christine Meg said quickly hide in the closet, he is really angry and I am unsure if he'll hurt you!"

Meg quickly shut the closet doors just as the Vicomte burst in, hair a mess, shirt stained and Christine /who could smell him even in the closet/ almost vomited from the stench of him. "Where /hic/ have you got my bride you floozy's? /burp/ "I want her baaack." Raoul clumsily drew his sword and attempted to scratch Megs bright yellow wallpaper to death.

Meg attempted to hold the Vicomte upright but he collapsed into the stuffed animal pile in the corner.

When both woman were sure he was knocked out cold they ushered Christine into the kitchen and packed her a satchel of food.

Madam Giry led Christine to the stables and said quietly "my dear Child you have always been a daughter to me please don't break Eriks heart again, he deserves better than that."

Christine hugged Madam Giry for possibly the last time before mounting her horse.

"Thank you for everything" Christine said smiling and with that she rode away the image of her two dear friends imbedded in her memory.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I am taking your Reviews to heart and I am sorry if I don't know proper puncuation and spelling I was moved from school to school so often they kind of made me skip that lesson so I am trying lol. please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Erik Tossed and turned in his bed, he was thinking of her again.

He had not been able to sleep for several days because he had a gut feeling Christine was in trouble, and whenever he did manage to sleep it was always the same dream, it was of the night he loved her in his bed and she had told him she loved him, as she fell asleep.

Of course Erik thought, it always turned into a nightmare, she rips his mask off in front of a crowd of laughing specters and runs into that infernal BOY's arms!

Erik heard laughter downstairs in the Inns parlor and figured some guest had, had too much to drink.

Erik looked at his pocket watch and saw it was 10:00 pm, deciding he needed air he got dressed and headed for the stables. Mounting his stallion Caesar, silently like the ghost he was, he headed off into the snowy woods.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Christines POV**

Christine had been traveling much better off since the Giry's had given her food, shelter, and money for her search.

with tears in her eyes she thought of her baby and put a hand on her slightly round stomach, silently saying outloud "god my angel where are you?"

suddenly a rustling came inside the bushes and out hopped a baby bunny with a thorn in its foot, looking quite miserable.

"You poor thing" Christine said picking up the rabbit, then she noticed somthing very funny that made her laugh, the rabbit was completly black except for one half of its little face which was white like her love.

Christine silently picked the thorn out of the baby bunnys foot and the bunny in turn fell asleep in her arms.

Christine figured hunters had gotten the bunnys Mama.

"So if I am going to take you with me, you'll need a name" Christine said smiling.

Christine knew only one name for the bunny would fit.

"Your obviously a girl bunny" Christine giggled, "so hence you shall be called Aminta."

Suddenly a voice whispered evily, "you dare name a /hic/ innocent /hic/ animal after that creatures/hic, hic/ opera!"

Christine gasped and spun around, there stood Raoul dressed in nothing but a dirty shirt and slacks ,drunkinly he made his way to her and she backed up, the look in his eyes said pure insanity and for the first time Christine was scared to be near him.

"Madam girrrrry told meee/hic/ everything Chrisssstine /hic/!"

Christines eyes widened in terror, praying in her head the Girys were still alive.

Christine put Aminta in her satchel and said "Raoul I am sorry I deceived you but you must know"...SMACK, Raoul hit Christine with such force she fell to the snowy ground!

"YOU BITCH, YOU SLEPT WITH HIM, WHY, NOW YOUR PREGNANT WITH THAT MADMANS SPAWN, I HATE YOU."

Raoul held Christine against a tree and continued to smack her till her lip began to bleed.

When Raoul pulled out a knife Christine knew she was going to die, and that her unborn child would die along with her.

Suddenly Raoul was on the ground unconsious with a lump on the back of his head.

Christine who started to black out felt a pair of strong arms hold her and stroke her hair.

A familar voice whispered in her ear "its alright Christine your angel is here with you your safe.

And the darkness consumed her

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry updates have taken so long I just have been busy with my new school and life. Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Sorry this update took so long, I was in the hospital, thanks for the reviews so far, keep them coming lol:)**_

Erik sat holding Christines hand as she lay in his bed.

Erik was more confused than he ever had been in his life.

when he found her in the woods, being attacked by the drunk Vicomte, he was shocked, last he saw her she was riding off with the boy into the sunset in his gondola!

So he had knocked out the boy, and Christine, who had passed out, well he carried her back to the Inn, whereupon the innkeeper at the sight of the unconsiuos woman in her masked guests arms proceded with Erik to care for her.

When they layed her on his bed and pulled off her cloak the innkeeper was the first to remark "my god sir what has this poor girl been through, wandering alone in her condition, and she's not that much older than my daughter Nina too, poor dear."

Erik upon hearing this thought the worst for Christine and said "what do you mean poor dear, she won't...she wouldn't...die?"

"Of course not the innkeeper laughed, now I am going to get her fresh blankets, its like you've never seen a pregnant woman before!"

Erik did not know how long he sat there with the innkeepers words buzzing around his head, Christine was pregnant with the Vicomte's child.

But if that was true then why did he have to rescue her from the drunk boy, far from the Changy Manor?

Then it hit him like a kick in the gut, there could be only one reason she ran from the Vicomte!

But this answer did not make Erik happy, on the contrary he buried the unmasked side of his face in his hands and wept.

Suddenly he felt a small hand on his arm and he looked down to see a smiling Christine.

Erik for once was scared to speak but when he did he asked "is it true Christine are you with child, my child?"

Christine's smile grew brighter and she tipped her head to kiss him.

Erik knew now that he had been wrong, he had assumed Christine did not want the baby but now with her kisses he knew diffrently.

Erik stood up and locked the door making sure to keep the innkeeper from returning.

He quickly returned to Christine and sweetly they both created there own music of the night!

_**I guess you know what happend between those two, anywho we are getting close to La Fin /the end/ so I wanted to inform you all I was thinking of a sequel tell me what you think! I remain your humble authore.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**FIVE YEARS LATER... **_

Christine sat on the front porch of her family's small house in the middle of the woods.

Suddenly the sound of giggling caught her ears and she smiled, Erik was coming, with two little forms holding onto his legs making him drag his feet.

"Christine Erik pleaded help me with these two, they're holding me captive."

"No Mama Juliet said, don't believe him!"

"Yeah Romeo said, he will capture you if we let go, he said so!"

Christine looked at her husband in mock horror and gasped "Erik how will I ever be able to help you?"

Erik gave her that grin he used only when he was thinking somthing naughty.

"A kiss from a lovely princess will do."

Christine smiled as she kissed Erik

"Ewwwww the twins cried and they ran into the house."

"I told you Erik said and she smiled."

"Mama Romeo said from the doorway Julie says she wants to feed Aminta and Juan but I told her Juan is mine."

Christine entered her childrens room with Erik and said "Romeo, Juan is a the family's bunny ever since Aminta gave him life, and if your sister wants to feed him she can."

"Ok Mama sorry Julie."

"Erik" Christine said slowly "I need to talk to you about somthing.

Suddenly the sound of horse hooves innteruppted her, and The Vicomtes private coach came into view, but to they're suprise Meg and Madam Giry came out with him!

"Christine take the children inside!"

Christine ran inside with her curious babys.

Erik stormed down the front steps as a horrified Vicomte approached them.

"What the hell is he doing her Giry? Erik roared he's going to ruin my family!"

"Erik Meg said soothingly /he was after all her brother in law/ I brought the Vicomte here, Mama was angry but I have my reasons."

Raoul spoke, "where is that ungratefull bitch?" "I swear to god I'll wring her neck!"

"Raoul Meg said shocked you told me you came here to repent not resent now shake his hand."

"WAIT Erik roared why-on-earth is he here at all?"

Meg sighed and Madam Giry broke the silence "because Erik Meg is to marry Count Phillip De Changy in five months and Meg convinced him to let not only Christine be the maid of honor but he seems very interested in your story."

Erik looked shocked as Christine returned with the twins.

"What why is he interested in Erik Christine asked glaring at Raoul.

"because Raoul said in a annoyed voice shooting daggers at the twins, his best man is going to be his friend, a common author named Gaston Leroux."

Meg looked at Raoul sadily, asking for a truce, and Raoul reluctintly stuck out his hand and Erik took it saying "I'll go."

The twins ran up to there father and said "can we go to papa, please?"

Christine looked at Erik and said "of course you can you just have to be on your best behavor.

The twins ran inside yelling YAY!

Meg hugged Christine and said "I'll see you at the wedding Madam Le Fantom!"

Christine giggled and said "good luck Madam De Changy."

As soon as the coach left Erik asked Christine "so what was it you wanted to talk about mon ange?"

Christine smiled and put Eriks hand on her stomach.

Erik looked into her glowing eyes speechless.

Christine said "I think Monsuir Leroux is going to need another Charactor for his novel my love!"

_THE END? _

_**I just wanted to point out that Gaston Leroux was not alive during this time of the story and if he was he would have been very young.**_

_**LOL thanks 4 the reviews see ya soon!**_


End file.
